A-Team
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with after hearing A-Team and Little Lady by Ed Sheeran Enjoy :D Rated M for prostitution and mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok so I just listened to Little Lady by Ed Sheeran and decided to write this story. If you haven't heard this song, go check it out, it's amazing, but make sure you have a box of tissues near by. :'( Anyways, this is just a one shot of a story I would like to write. If you think I should continue, please review or message me. I would really like to continue it but I'm not sure if I should._

I stood outside on the corner in my new outfit. Aro bought it for me today. He said it would help me get more customers. All it's done so far is make my legs freeze in the short mini skirt and goose bumps to pop up on my arms and chest in the way to tight camisole.

As you can probably already tell, I'm a prostitute. This wasn't my choice though. Not once in my 19 years did I ever think to myself 'hmm I want to be a prostitute when I grow up'. But I didn't have a choice in the matter.

This all started about four years ago when my parents died. They died in a car crash. Another car t-boned my mother's side. She died instantly. My father was still alive though just barely. The cops had to pry him out with the jaws of life. He ended up dying on the operating table two hours later. That was the worse day of my life.

I was sent to live with my only living relative, my uncle Aro. I hadn't seen Aro since I was 10 years old. I used to go to Seattle, Washington to visit him every summer, but after I turned 10 my parents wouldn't let me go back to see him. I had no idea why I couldn't see him, but there wasn't anything I could do at the time.

I was glad I was going to live with Aro instead of some family I never met before. I knew Aro would take care of me. And he did at first. He treated me like I was his own daughter. He gave me anything I wanted, let me do anything I wanted as long as it was safe. The only thing he wouldn't let do was date. He would always say I was too young to date.

I was 15 when I got asked out for the first time. I told Aro and asked if I could. He was so angry. He yelled at me and grounded me to my room for three days for even thinking about dating. I was so mad at him. I didn't care what he said, I was going out on that date.

That was the first and last date I ever went on. Aro caught me making out with Tyler, the guy that asked me out. Aro was no longer angry, no he was _irate_. That was the first time Aro hit me. He told me that if I was going to act like a whore then I might as well get paid for it.

The next night he came into my room with a very slutty outfit. He told me that I had to wear it and he was having some company tonight. I was going to be the entertainment. I didn't believe him at first, but when I came out of my room and saw the two men sitting beside Aro, I knew he wasn't joking.

That night I was so embarrassed. Aro's friends paid him to, as he said 'fuck my brains out'. I was so sore and I couldn't understand why Aro did what he did. Why he let those men touch me and hurt me like that. I thought he was my uncle, he was supposed to protect me.

The next night the same thing happened. Three more men came over. I recognized the one guy from school. He had graduated the year before. I think his name was Alec. He was the most gentle with me, but it still didn't make what he and the others did to me any better.

It was two nights later that Aro sent me on the streets. He told me that it was time I got out there on my own and made him some money. He said that I shouldn't even think about running or telling anyone about him because he would find me and he would kill me. I knew he was serious so I run or tell anybody about him, I just did what I was told, made him money.

Tonight wasn't as bad as most nights. There were only two men that wanted me to service them tonight. Maybe God was going easy on me tonight since it was my birthday. If there is a God that is. I've always been taught there was a god, but after my parents died and my uncle putting me through this, I had to wonder if there truly was one.

I slowly made my way home, hoping to drag out whatever was going to happen tonight. Even though there were two men tonight, I knew Aro wouldn't be pleased. I only made two hundred dollars instead of the usual five hundred. Maybe God wasn't going easy on me tonight.

Aro was at the door waiting for me as soon as I stepped in. He didn't even have to say anything, he just held out his hand. I handed him the two hundred dollars I made, looking at the ground. I heard the money shuffle as he counted it over and over again.

"Where's the rest?" He growled.

"That's all." I whispered. I heard rather than felt his hand collide with my jaw. A loud popping noise filled the air afterwards as I fell to the ground. I caught my breath, but didn't cry out. I knew it would hurt more if I did and Aro hated it when I cried out.

"You no good filthy whore! I give you a home, clothes, a bed to sleep and all I ask is that you go out there and make an easy five hundred every night! Instead you bring back two?!" He kicked my stomach hard.

Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Thankfully he didn't do anything further. He spat on me and walked away. I waited until I heard the front door shut and his car start up and drive away before pulling myself up.

I knew I needed to go to the hospital. My jaw hurt and I was sure one of my ribs were broken. I slowly made my way down the street to the hospital two blocks over.

"Isabella?" My head snapped up as two very beautiful people walked into the room. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes and the woman had light brown hair and green eyes. Both were very beautiful and had kind expressions on their faces.

"Yes." I whispered, wincing from the pain in my side.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle and this is Esme, one of the nurses. What brings you in tonight?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I fell down the stairs in my apartment. I think I broke a rib and messed up my jaw." I told him the story I had came up with on my way here. He nodded his head and looked over at Esme before looking back at me.

"Can you lift up your shirt-"

"Why?" I asked quickly, panicking.

"I just need to see your ribs, I promise I won't hurt you." He put his hands up defensively. Slowly I nodded my head and lifted my shirt up, only enough for him to see my ribs though. I didn't miss the look he gave Esme before looking back at me. "We'll need to take some x- rays. Isabella, how is everything at home?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly panicking again. He couldn't know. I wouldn't let him know. I only needed to get fixed up then I could go back.

"I think what he means is... is there anyone threatening you or harming you in any way? Physically, emotionally... sexually?" Esme asked, cautiously. I shook my head vigorously back and forth.

"No. No, there's not." I said quickly.

"Ok. Esme, will you take Isabella to x-ray please?" Dr. Cullen asked. She nodded her head and I got up and followed her to the x-ray room.

When I got back to my room, I almost turned around and ran away. Sitting in my hospital room were two detectives. One of them had short dark brown hair while the other had slightly longer blonde hair.

"Isabella, please, calm down." Esme said, holding me in her arms as I sobbed. I just wanted to leave. I knew what they were going to ask me and I didn't know if I could continue lying tonight.

"No! Please, just let me leave!" I cried, thrashing in her arms, trying to get away.

"Hey, hey, hey." I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders, but I didn't stop. The blonde man stepped in front of me and rested his hands on the tops of my shoulders.

"Isabella? My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm a detective with the Seattle Police Department. We just have a few questions ok? Please, calm down." There was something in his voice, something calm and soothing that made me stop thrashing. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. He smiled at me as I sat back on the hospital bed, but I didn't look at anyone or anything but the floor.

"Isabella-"

"Bella." I interrupted.

"Right, Bella. This is my partner, Emmett." I shrunk back as I finally took in the huge bear of a man beside Jasper. He looked like he could kill me with a flick of his wrist. Jasper must have noticed my frighten state. "Hey, nobody is going to hurt you, least of all Emmett. He's a big teddy bear when it comes to little ladies like you."

"I promise, I won't hurt you Bella. We'll get whoever did this to you, you just have to tell us who it was and they will go away for a very long time." Emmett assured me. I just shook my head. It wouldn't be long enough. Aro would get out one way or another and he would find me and kill me and anyone who helped me.

"Please Bella, they just want to help." Esme said softly from the doorway. I just closed my eyes as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Can you tell us who did this?" Jasper asked. I just shook my head again. I wouldn't tell them.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs." I whispered.

"Isabella, you don't get these type of injuries from falling down the stairs." Dr. Cullen sighed.

"Please, just let me go home. He'll kill me if he finds out I was talking to you." I begged.

"Who? Who is hurting you Bella? Who are you working for?" I shot him a look. Working for? How did he- Oh, must have been my clothes. I probably should have changed them before I came here.

"I can't tell you. I just want to go home." Emmett looked over to Dr. Cullen and gave him a helpless look.

"She's 19. We can't do anything unless she tells us and we can't push her to tell us." He sighed. Dr. Cullen nodded his head. Emmett stood up and turned to Jasper. Jasper was just staring at me. Emmett had to nudge him to get his attention. Jasper slowly stood up and pulled out a small rectangle piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Here, this is my card. I want you to call me if you ever need anything, anything at all. I don't care what time of day or night it is. You call me, even if you just need to talk to someone, I'm here to listen ok?" He said. I took it and looked up at him. Just as they were about to leave I spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just a filthy whore." I whispered. I saw Jasper tense up as he and Emmett both turned towards me. Emmett had a murderous look on his face. It was actually kind of scary.

"You are not a whore. Those girls out there on the streets, willingly selling their bodies just so they can have their next fix are whores." Emmett growled.

"You are more than a filthy whore Isabella, so much more and I'm so sorry that you didn't have anyone to tell you otherwise." Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"Thank you." I whispered, staring back at the floor.

Two hours later I was all fixed up and discharged from the hospital. As I walked home I got the feeling that I was being followed, but I brushed it off. I kept thinking about the card the Jasper gave me. Maybe he could help me? Maybe they could put Aro away for good? Or maybe... maybe he'd get away and kill me for telling. No. I couldn't tell anyone, especially not the police.

The house was dark when I got home. I got inside, thinking Aro hadn't came home yet. His car wasn't parked outside. I was wrong. As soon as the door closed, the lamp in the living room turned on and I saw Aro sitting in the chair beside it.

"Isabella. Where were you?" He asked. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't want me seeing any doctor unless he approved them. He didn't want anyone asking questions.

"I was out, trying to make more money for you." I whispered, instantly feeling stupid. Why did I say that? He would want to know where the money is.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled. He stood up back handed me once again, this time only hitting my cheek instead of my bruised jaw. my purse fell from my arm, spilling the contents. He looked down and bent over to pick something up.

My breath caught as I saw the card Jasper gave me in his hand. Oh god. Now i was in trouble. Aro turned to me with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You went to the police?" He questioned lowly. I just shook my head, unable to talk.

"You fucking bitch!" He pulled out a knife and moved to lunge at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed my eyes and put my arm up, defensively, to block the knife as Aro lunged at me. I heard the door bust open and right before Aro got to me, he tackled on the floor. The knife brushed against my arm, cutting a long line across it.

My eyes flew open at the sound of a struggle. I had to blink twice to believe what I was seeing. There on my floor was Aro and Jasper wrestling for the knife. My felt my heart hammering inside of my chest at the thought of Jasper getting hurt.

"So this is who you've been whoring yourself out to?" Aro spat as Jasper finally got him pinned to the ground with the knife a few feet away from them.

"I'd watch what you say and how you say it, asshole." Jasper growled, flipping Aro over. After he had Aro handcuffed, Jasper turned to me. "Are you ok?"

He grabbed my injured arm to take a look at it. I think I saw his eyes darken, but it could have been a trick of the light. I nodded my head as I pulled my arm back to me. I glanced over at Aro and saw him glaring at us.

"What will happen to him?" I asked quietly.

"He'll go to jail before going in front of a judge and jury. The jury will decide what happens next." Jasper explained. At that moment Emmett came running into the house. He stopped as soon as he saw Aro on the floor with the handcuffs.

"Awe man! I wanted to rough him up a little." He pouted. His dimples were showing, making him look like a giant kid. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I was too afraid.

"Bella, please, all you have to do is say the word and he goes away for a long time." Emmett pleaded with me. We were at the police station. Jasper was locking Aro up while Emmett was trying to get me to press charges. I couldn't do it though. I knew what would happen once Aro got out. He would kill me.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't you want him to go to prision? He deserves this Bella."

"But what if the jury doesn't find him guilty? What then? He gets out and I live the rest of my, _very_, short life in fear? He'll kill me Emmett, I know he will." I felt the tears slide down my face. I was scared to death of Aro. I knew he would kill me, it was just a matter of 'when'.

I saw Jasper walking away from the jail cells. He walked over to us and took a seat across from me and beside Emmett. Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper interrupted him.

"Em, why don't you go get Isabella some coffee?" I noticed Jasper used my full name when he was frustrated with me. Emmett just sighed and stood up, going to get coffee. Jasper turned back to me. "Isabella, we want to help you, but we can't do anything, if you won't tell us what happened."

"Maybe I don't want your help Jasper. I told you in the hospital and I'll tell you again, I tripped down the stairs." I shrugged.

"Ok, what happened tonight then, when I came in? He had a knife." He groaned.

"He took it away from me. I have a sever case of depression and I was going to hurt myself, but he took it away from me." Another lie to save a man I would like to see dead.

"Look, I understand you are scared. I know what you are going through-" This pissed me off. I hated it when people said that when it was obvious they had no idea what I went through.

"How? How do you have any inkling of what I go through? Do you know what its like to be scared? To not be able to trust anyone? Do you?!" I practically screamed at him. He stared at me in silence for a few minutes. I felt bad, there was no need to yell at him. Just as I was about to apologize, he started talking again.

"My mom was a prostitute." He said quietly with a hint of a southern accent. Great, now I felt even worse. "We used to live in texas. She went out every night, servicing men just to have money so I could have a place to live, food to eat, clothes to wear. I didn't realize what was going on until I was 10. I felt bad and tried to help out, but she wouldn't let me work. She always told me that she was the parent.

"I can't count how many bruises she would come home with. For the longest time I couldn't trust anyone not to hurt her or me. Then my mom met this guy, he loved her and she loved him. He started providing for us, made us feel safe again. He helped me to trust other people. He promised me he wouldn't ever hurt me or my mom. He's kept that promise to this day. They're married and now, my mom is a nurse and he's a doctor." Jasper explained.

"Carlisle and Esme." I whispered, realizing now why Esme had called Jasper and Emmett. Jasper nodded his head.

"Yea, Carlisle and Esme. I do know what you are going through Bella. Please trust me." Looking into his eyes, I knew I could trust Jasper. I knew he wouldn't let Aro hurt me again. Slowly, I felt myself nodding my head.

"Ok. I'll tell you what happened."

_So here it is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. Comments help me update faster :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later I was sitting in the witness stand, facing a jury, a judge, two lawyers, and Aro. Apparently, I had to testify against Aro in court for the jury to even think about locking him away. When Jasper told me this I had freaked out once again, but he helped me through it, calmed me down, and told me he would be sitting in the courtroom with me.

"Miss Swan, can you please tell us what happened on the night of January 10th?" The district attorney, I think his name was Jenks, asked. I took a deep breath and looked down. I could do this. I had to do this.

"It was 1:00 am and I had just gotten home. My... uncle Aro was waiting for me. We got into an argument and he hit me-" I started to explain.

"And where did he hit you specifically?" Jenks asked.

"Well, he back handed my jaw and when I fell down, he kicked my ribs. Then he left. My side was hurting really badly, I knew something was wrong, so I went to the hospital-"

"What happened once you were there?"

"I found out that three of my ribs were broken and my jaw was fractured. The nurse called the police, but I was afraid and didn't tell them what had happened. Once the doctor said I could, I went home."

"Who was waiting for you at your house, Miss Swan?"

"My uncle Aro. He was holding a knife. He asked where I had been and when I didn't answer him, he slapped my face again. My purse had slipped from my arm and the contents spilled on the floor. Aro saw the card that Detective Whitlock gave me. He got mad and lunged at me with his knife." I explained.

"No further questions. Thank you, Miss Swan." Jenks went back to sit down as Aro's Attorney, James, stood up, buttoning a button on his black, suit, jacket.

"Miss Swan," James leered at me. I flinched back slightly as his pale blue eyes bore into me. He had greasy blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Overall he was the very definition of creepy.

"Yes." I cleared my throat.

"Would you please tell the court, what it is you do?" He asked.

"Do?" I was confused. What did he mean do?

"Let me rephrase. What do you do for a living? You're job?" Oh.

"Objection! This question has no relevance at all!" Jenks shouted, shaking his head.

"Sustained." The judge sighed.

"Fine. What was it that you and your uncle got into an arguement about?" James asked me. Wasn't that the same question? I waited for Jenks to shout objection again, but it was silent. I looked up and my eyes locked onto Jasper's. He was sitting in the first row behind Jenks.

He smiled at me encouragingly. He was silently telling me that I could do this. I was glad Jasper was there. He had been there for me since the night Aro got locked away. He helped me every day, looking for a job, finding an apartment, buying a car. But the thing I'm most grateful for is for him being right here in this courtroom.

I nodded my head slightly at him, letting him know I was ok to do this. I turned back to James' cold blue eyes. Yes I could do this. He wasn't going to intimidate me. Glancing quickly at Aro, I decided that he wouldn't intimidate me no longer either.

"Money. The arguement was about money." I stated calmly.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Aro was my pimp." I said through gritted teeth. "I was a hooker and when I came home I had to give him all the money I made. I didn't make enough money that night, he thought I was lying to him, so he hit me." James eyes widened and I realized that this wasn't going the way he thought it would. It was only making Aro seem worse.

"In your testimony, you state that you didn't tell the detectives or the doctors what happened at first, why was that?" He moved on to the next question.

"I was scared. Aro said that if I ever went to the police he would kill me."

"But yet, you did tell the police, in fact, you just sat here in front of a jury and told them that Aro abused you. What changed?"

"I guess I just don't care anymore." I shrugged. In truth I wasn't sure what changed.

"Really? But isn't it true that when Detective Whitlock questioned you again later that night, you first told them that you fell down the stairs?"

"Well-"

"And didn't you tell him that you had a sever case of depression and was about to cut your wrists and Aro had taken the knife out of your hands?"

"Yes, but-"

"So, if that's true, Aro, saved your life? Tell me Isabella, why would someone who abuses and whores you out, be so concerned with your safety?" He leaned in towards me. I was getting angry. He wasn't letting me talk at all! Of course what he was saying was true, but I had lied and he wouldn't let me explain!

"Because it isn't true-!"

"Isn't true?! You mean, you lied to the police?!"

"Yes, but I'm telling the truth now!" I cried, tears streamed down my face.

"But how do we know that Isabella?! How can we know that next month, you won't say the same thing about another man?! Maybe it will be about Detective Whitlock?! I mean after all it seems that you accuse those who help you in life. Didn't Aro take you in after your parents death?!"

"That is enough!" The judge yelled, seeing I was too hysterical to answer any questions. "Sweetheart, you may step down now."

I practically ran off the witness stand and out of the courtroom. I didn't want to stay in that room a second longer. As I ran I heard somebody calling my name. I stopped at a water fountain and slid down the wall beside it.

"Bella. Oh, Bella." I heard the familiar texan accent. I looked up and once again my eyes locked on Jasper's. A fresh wave of tears flowed from my eyes as he crouched down and wrapped his arms around me.

"I would never do that to you Jasper." I cried, hugging him back.

"Shhh, it's ok Darling. Everything will be alright. I promise you. No jury in their right mind would let him free." He whispered.

_thanks for all the comments :D Enjoy :D_


	4. Chapter 4

After crying on Jasper's shoulder for another twenty minutes, we went back inside the courtroom. I felt bad that I got Jasper's shirt wet with my tears, even though he said he didn't mind. When we got back inside, the jury had just returned as well with their verdict.

"How do you find the defendent?" The judge asked. One of the jurers stood up with a piece of paper.

"We, the jury, find the defendent, Mr. Aro Volturi, guilty on the count of child molestation, and guilty on the count of prostitution."

"HA!" I jumped as Emmett's booming voice filled the courtroom.

"Mr. McCarty, if you do not quiet down, I will hold you in contempt of court." The judge glared at Emmett, banging his gavel.

I looked over at Aro and saw him struggling against the police officers that were taking him out of the courtroom. His eyes caught mine and in them, I saw murder. Lord, if you can hear me, please let him go away for a very long time.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go get some lunch." Jasper said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I allowed him to lead me out of the courtroom, managing, somehow, to not look back at Aro.

Jasper, Emmett, and I drove to a little diner a block away from the courthouse. We were meeting Esme and Carlisle there along with Rosalie- Jasper's step-sister and Emmett's fiance. They were already waiting for us when we arrived.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." Carlisle smiled at me as I sat down beside Jasper and Esme.

"You too Dr. Cullen." I nodded at him.

"Please, just call me Carlisle. How have you been?"

"Good. Better after today." I smiled shyly at Jasper. He smiled back at me before turning his attention to Carlisle.

"They found him guilty." He explained.

"Good." Esme smiled at me, letting out a sigh of relief.

"When's the sentence hearing?" Rosalie asked.

"Next week." I answered.

"Hopefully that bastard will get the maximum." Emmett stated.

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face when the jury told him the verdict." Rose shook her head.

"Murder." I blurted out in a whisper, staring down at my hands, clasped together on the table. I didn't have to think about it. I knew the look on his face would haunt me forever. I noticed our table was quiet. I looked up and saw everybody looking at me with blank stares. "That was the look on his face. It was murderous." I explained.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let him hurt you anymore." Jasper said. grasping my hands. I felt the tears in my eyes as I heard the sincerity in his voice. I couldn't remember the last time someone was so adamant about protecting me. It was a nice feeling, being protected.

"Yea, even if Jasper here has to watch you 24/7." Emmett's booming voice broke the silence. Jasper and I looked away from each other, not realizing until then that we had just been staring at one another.

"Let's talk about something else now, shall we?" Carlisle asked, sensing how uncomfortable I was getting with this topic.

After we ordered and ate our food, we were ready to leave. Jasper offered to drive me back to my apartment. As we were leaving, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly, looking up at the person I bumped into. Green eyes smiled down at me from under a mess of copper hair.

"No, no, It's my fault, I should have been paying attention to where I was going instead of my phone." He chuckled.

"I guess we're both at fault, I wasn't watching either." I smiled.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Well Bella, I was just about to get some coffee, why don't you let me buy you a cup and apologize for bumping into you?"

"Sorry, we were just leaving." I felt an arm wrap around me. I looked up and saw Jasper standing beside me, his eyes narrowed on Edward.

"Oh. My apologies. I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Edward said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend." I shook my head. Edward's face lit up once again.

"Well, since you seem to be leaving, why don't you give me your number and we can have coffee some other time then?"

"Um... ok." I told him my number, which he put in his blackberry.

"I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Yea, bye." He smiled one last time before he walked into the diner. I felt a tug on my hand and looked over to see Jasper trying to get me to walk with him. He didn't look to happy at all.

The ride to my apartment was quiet. I was sure Jasper was mad at me, but I had no idea what. As we pulled up to my apartment, I finally got the courage to question him.

"Jasper? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, you didn't do anything." He grumbled, staring straight ahead.

"Then why do you seem so mad?" He turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"Why am I mad? Bella, you just gave some complete stranger your number!" He wasn't shouting, but his voice was loud, making me flinch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned Bella. You don't know who he is. He could be a serial killer for all you know and you willingly gave him your number."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I wasn't thinking." I whispered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok Bella. I'm sorry I got mad. I'm just looking out for you is all. I don't want you getting hurt. Not by Aro, or Edward, or any other person."

_Sorry it's been so long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update faster but I have a lot of family issues going on right now and it's hard for me to sit down and concentrate on writing. :D_


End file.
